


A better place

by FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper



Series: Beyond Infinity [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23387122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper/pseuds/FinnReyfitzsimmonsshipper
Summary: Peter Parker has died. But what happens after?
Relationships: Ben Parker & Peter Parker, May Parker & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Beyond Infinity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682161
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A better place

3rd omn.:

Peter Parker did not think his last moments would be spent like this. He always thought that his last moments would be in his sleep, when he was old and grey or something. He did not think that he would be fully awake, at age 18, feeling his body turn to dust. He did not think that he would be in the arms of his idol, with tears streaming down his face, with other people he had barely known for 6 hours. Yet here he was.

"Mister Stark, Please. I don't want to go! Please don't make me go!" Is all he could say as the hopeless Tony gently laid him on the ground.

But he was thinking about different things as he died.

What would Aunt May do without him? Ned? MJ?

He was finally losing his lower neck. He felt relieved that it was almost over. Although he did not want to leave this life, there was one thing he was ready for.

Peter wanted to see his Uncle Ben.

"I'm sorry." Are his final words to Tony.

He finally felt his head disentigrate and his soul leave his body.

When Peter wakes up, he is in his old room in Queens. At least that's what it looks like.

Everything is intact. He sees his refurbished 80s tech, his twin bed. Everything is the same.

Peter's focus shifts to the old picture on his desk. It's the only one that has Uncle Ben, himself, and Aunt May.

Walking over to the picture, Peter holds it tightly in his hands, almost the same grip he had the day Ben died.

Peter hears his door creaks open, revealing none other than his Uncle Ben.

Immediately, Peter runs into his arms and wraps his Uncle in the most loving embrace he can manage. Uncle Ben hugs back.

"Is it really you?" Peter asks.

"In the flesh. Come on, May told you I would be in a better place." Uncle Ben tells his young nephew.

Peter is crying when he says, "Yeah. She was right. And so am I."


End file.
